The Boy Who Didn't Have A Choice
by sockzombie
Summary: Follow Draco Lucius Malfoy as he lives his sixth year at Hogwarts as a Death Eater. The task that has been appointed to him is weighing on him, as he is alone. He and his mother, Narcissa, are determined to protect each other, but will he succeed? What happens when someone else finds out about the dark plans? Dramione
1. CHAPTER ONE

_THE BOY WHO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE_

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY_

_CHAPTER ONE_

Today was the day it finally happened. I finally had been branded with such great dark pain and responsibility. It was weighing on me, so heavy at times I would almost collapse. Breathing became somewhat laboured, my breaths drew heavy. Stomach filled with black nervousness, pangs of frustration and fear dotted and traced my mind. I was chosen.

I was pacing my room. Pacing uncontrollably. Upon realization, I felt a bit mad. _How… how can this all be happening so quickly._ Over the summer I had been sharpening my mind greatly. I was becoming a fair Occlumens. That seemed to be the only thing my Aunt Bellatrix was good for nowadays. Although not 4 hours ago I felt so immensely prideful and powerful, it was all crashing down on me now. Everything was laced with a tone of dark sobriety. I knew since Father left that something dark lay ahead.

"Aye… Draco wha're you doing with a lady's necklace?" A bigger voice croaked. I spun on my heel, stopping my fast pacing to curse Goyles appearance. I quickly covered the opal necklace back up with the paper bag. "What are you doing here, might I ask?" I hissed, not wanting to be bothered. _How will I deal with these blubbering fools this year…_ "Uhhhh, no reason…" he grumbled stupidly. _Always stupid with those two, Crabbe and Goyle. Don't know how I ever put up with it before..._ I hurriedly snaked through the odd crowds of Knockturn Alley. I managed to lose him by the time I made way back to Diagon Alley. Full with mostly younger students, you could really tell school was about to begin once again. Monotonously, I gathered my legitimate school supplies from the shops and made my way back to the manor.

"Draco… always a pleasure," cackled Aunt Bella, as she sat near the fireplace. She brandished a bottle of dark whiskey at me and nearly shouted, "Would you mind a drink?" in her thick accent. I stumbled in the doorway to the great room, muttered no, and absentmindedly floated to my bedroom. I began to look out the window, greeted by a dreary sunless twilight sky. The air was warm but i could feel the cold death in the breeze. My hand rested on the sil, and i studied the birds, pecking the grounds and fluttering about. I could not help but sigh, deeply. For I was alone, physically. Now i could let go. Relief flooded me, i spun to rest on my bed foot. Stroking the hem of my blazer, i began to harden once more. _I can't be such… a ninny._ What was wrong with me? Any other man of a noble, prestigious line of pure wizards would be overwhelmed to serve Him. Conflict once again entered my head, as it always did when I was alone. I needed time to reflect but felt the more i did so, the more I realized how internally screwed up I was.

A soft rapping on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Draco…" a soft familiar voice purred. The voice I loved and would do anything for. Above all, I loved Mother. She slowly waltzed toward me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but sink my head in complete silence. She turned to me, "I will make this right. I will make this all okay for you, Son." She kissed me lightly on the forehead. I looked up at her nearly identical, icy blue eyes and made a half-smile before i broke down before her. My head sunk again and before i knew it, I was sobbing. I felt so responsible to this woman, Mother, who I adored. My heart sank, and with what little feeling i allowed it to have, I hurt. "Draco… please believe me when I say you will get through this… " she cooed, still resting her palm on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my shameful tears and composed myself. I nodded, standing up and looking at her lined, stressed face. "I promise I will not disappoint you Mother. " She pursed her lips and withdrew her gaze. I could tell she was hurting too, for me, and for Father's absence. She neatly brushed off my coat and hurried out of the room to Bella's call. "Cissy! Oh Cissy. . . " She paused at the door to glance at me once more, and disappeared into the halls.

Upon arriving at King's Cross with Mother, i felt disconnected. As classmates flew by, people either snarled or greeted. Everything was all a blur until I was saying goodbye to Mother. She took my face in her hands and looked into my eyes, as if she were desperately searching them. She faintly whispered, "Good luck, Son." I touched her hand to my cheek and nodded. I felt as if there were nobody else in the huge bustling station in that moment. I heard the clamouring of the engine and staff ordering us on. I looked at her one last time, not knowing when I would see her again. I turned and my cloak billowed behind as I pushed my way through the crowd onto the train, not bothering with manners. I stepped heavily with my head down, fist balled in anger. I felt myself hardening again, as I had to be strong through this. I made way to the back trolley after fighting with the waves of students, and sat contemplatively until I was ritualistically interrupted by none other than Crabbe.

"Oi', " He sat down heavily beside me, followed by Goyle. I scoffed at this and focused my gaze outside the window. I felt so silly wasting time with school. _I was chosen... this is all rubbish, nonsensical and unnecessary. _I felt so disconnected, sitting with classmates. After all that i had been through over the Summer, it almost didn't seem right at all. We made little, boring conversation until Crabbe and Goyle left to chase after the sweets trolley. _What a waste of my time... _I sneered around, examining the carefree students. I relished the thought of returning to class now. "Draco!" a sharp voice pierced through the dull roar of talking. Before I could make out who it was she was hugging me tightly around the waist. It was Pansy Parkinson, followed by my good friend Baise Zabini. "Baise." I quietly chimed, shaking his hand as they both sat down in front of me in the compartment. Exchanging pleasantries, we all sunk into our seats confortably.

After a few minutes, I got up to put my pocket watch in my book satchel. As i was reaching up into my bag, everything was flooded with darkness. Girls shrieked, including Pansy, who darted over to me to grab my wrist. "Come on, Draco, sit down... " she whispered. I tried to work out what had happened and remained terribly uneasy. I was already anticipating Potter's typical meddling. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon. " Pansy led me back to my seat. "Hogwarts," I scoffed at the name. "What a pathetic excuse for a school..." My eyes darted sharply outside, my face was stern. "I think I'll pity myself off the Astronomy Tower before I have to continue for another two years." Pansy leaned forward intently, "What's that supposed to mean?" sounding both innocent and slightly hurt. Baise looked at me with an intrigued expression, and nodded for me to continue. "Let's just say i don't think I'll be wasting my time with _charms_ class next year." I spoke darkly, glancing upward. Blaise snickered at this. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end..." I hissed. I looked up again and noticed my bag moving slightly. _Potter, of course... I'll take care of this._

I briskly walked through the corridor and into the Great Hall, ignoring everyone, took my usual seat and began to drift off in a daydream. First years all got sorted into their houses, I forgot to even cheer for the new Slytherins. Pansy made a feeble attempt at conversation which i quickly shot down. Moments before Professor Dumbledore began to speak, Potter came in, all bloodied up. I glanced up with a stone expression, head resting on my hand. _Blast it... arm, no matter. _I tried to forget about the fact that Potter indeed had been discovered on the train and had made way back on the grounds. Fury boiled inside me, but I stayed still. Gazing distantly through the table and everyone around, I could not separate my mind from my task at hand. A dark feeling crept over me as i listened to Dumbledore begin his introductions for the teachers. About three seconds too late, i realised my house was cheering greatly for Professor Snape, who had been administered the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He then made a haunting speech about the Dark Lord. I still remained still, though listening intently. I wasn't quite sure how this made me feel, but I knew it was anywhere but good.

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_Chapter Two will be up quite shortly, please leave a review, even if it's a short one! I would really appreciate it. This is my first HP fic and i feel like it is coming along nicely. _

_FOLLOW THE OFFICIAL TUMBLR_

_ .com_


	2. CHAPTER TWO

_THE BOY WHO DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE_

_CHAPTER TWO_

I remained still in the cold, empty corridor, staring at the blank wall ahead. I stopped bothering to look behind my shoulders for students a while back. I was into my routine now. Everyday i sneaked away and began mending the sister cabinets. Today, I decided to send a small bird i conjured. It's quiet chirps sparkled through the deep hallways and through my grasp. I closed my eyes and revealed to the room what I required and watched as the door creaked it's way into existence. I entered, striding past all the objects i considered junk. I ripped off the sheet covering the cabinet and began to work, whispering my spells.

I let the small, white bird slip into the shelf inside. It was so bright and pure, like a star against the purple sky. I shut the door and whispered the incantation. Two dark sounding thuds resounded throughout the room after, one after the bird left and one as it returned. I opened it and found it limp. All i could do was grimace at the fact that it was just lying there, unable to grasp life. A dark feeling washed over my body, the reality of all of this was far too grim. It wasn't the innocence of the bird, it was what it represented. Senseless death. Before I knew it i was whimpering, mourning not only the loss of this small creature, but that the pressure of being chosen was weighing on me so heavily. It was so heavy i broke right there. My knees buckled, "Why... why..." I moaned softly into my palms. I was grasping my hands upward, as if I could find and catch hope. Hope would be the only thing I had to hold onto now.

Back, in my common room, I sat near the fire, doodling on a piece of parchment while I was supposed to being writing my homework. There wasn't one thing that seemed important to me in the face of death. I looked up and around at students rushing through or chatting. _What ever would these... children do if not for this blasted school? They have no reason! _I felt so isolated, which wasn't uncommon for myself, but still an uncomfortable feeling. I decided I was done with my studies and wanted nothing more than solitude at this point. I gathered my book and scrolls, tucked them under my arm and whisked away through the furniture and off into the halls. I walked quickly with my head down, most students were walking back to their houses at this point, so I tried desperately to remain unnoticed. I slowed my pace once i got to my destination, my sanctuary.

"Is that where you always go off to?" a light, feathery voice beeped. I spun maniacally, not realising someone was around. I caught sight of a blonde girl i vaguely recognized as being a friend of Potter's. I immediately thought to insult, but i noticed she was clad in black and purple robes, not the traditional scarlet I am used to. I eyed her, raising an eyebrow, wondering what the point of her approaching me was. She stood about ten feet from me but continued to talk at just above a whisper. "Draco, you seem troubled." She cooed. I was shocked. How could _she, _this _girl _I hardly stood in the presence of even try to understand what's going on. I took a few small steps backward, "What..? What are you getting at? Who are you?" I interrogated, feeling the anger rise in my throat. _How dare someone intrude on my privacy, and much less, my dignity! To think I would talk to this- _"Don't worry. I know whats going on."

"H-how..." I stuttered, "What do you mean?" At this point, I felt like I was going mad. How did this girl even know that I was here in the first place? I studied her expression, it was distant and dreamy. She stepped closer to me with her hands folded together, her head down, as if she was being _polite?_ "If I may, Draco," She looked at me, still stepping closer but her voice getting softer, "It just so happens that I overheard Professors Snape and Dumbledore speaking last week." My expression hardened, "And?" I hissed. "Well, Professor Snape said that he had agreed to protect you, Draco Malfoy, from harm." She seemed almost sad that she was telling me this. I so wanted to scream, to tell her filthy little face out of my way. For some reason, I was frozen. I was floored by the fact that she not only knew something about my task, but she was actually coming to help me in a way that no one ever had. "I will tell you more inside the Room." she said.

I watched as the great door materialized in front of us, and stepped inside. I ripped off my cloak and sweater vest and threw it onto a nearby pile of rubbish. I turned to her, "How much do you know?" Almost instinctively i reached for my wand, but stopped myself like a screeching train. She noticed my movement and glanced down, "I was in the middle of visiting Helena Ravenclaw's portait by the Headmasters office, when it happened..." She ran me through every word. I nodded the whole time, in silence. My expression was gaunt. I did not know if this was a sin to the Dark Lord or my saving grace. She seemed to know mostly everything, though she put most of the pieces together herself. I nervously glanced around as her speech came to a halt. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to my cabinet, still shrouded with its sheet. "How do you feel knowing that Dumbledore knows, and is consensual?" She looked up at me, being quite a bit shorter. Maybe thats why I felt I couldn't bully her. "I dunno." I spat. I couldn't talk now, not while somebody who isn't one of us knows. I supposed i felt relief in some ways, guilt in others, yet still the same wrenching stress and fear I've grown to. Luna nodded, accepting that I couldn't confide in her.

Although she did stay in the Room while i mended the cabinet, she didn't bother one bit. In fact, we didn't speak for nearly two hours after that. I was contemplative. I had received news I did not quite know how to handle, with no one to confide in. I was conflicted, as I could so easily have Snape preform my duties with no harm done to my family. I could kill him myself, a thought I was still having trouble with, and regain honour to my family. Not once did I consider running. I was still fumbling over my words, not quite sure what to tell her. She could, in essence, foil everything with the flick of a wrist - or tongue. I heard her footsteps drawing near, I fixed my posture. "Are you leaving soon?" she wondered out loud. I nodded and snatched up my cloak and vest. Before i could exit she caught up to me, "I won't tell a soul, if that's what you're thinking. I know this is all part of a grander scheme, Draco. I know your life is on the line." I swelled with complexities. My mouth hung open and my expression was surely angry, but inside i felt on the verge of horrified and grateful. I felt grateful like how i feel when my mother presses my blazer on my shoulders properly. Like when she told me everything would be okay. I finally found words and said, "You keep this shut up," I wasn't even convincing myself at this point, "or I'll..." She crooked her head to the side with a small frown, I didn't know if she was humouring me or not. I spun on my heel and marched down the hall back to my house.

_What ever will I do now, I'm sure that rotten girl will be blackmailing me soon enough! _There wasn't anything I could do. I didn't know why it upset me the way it did, but it was awful. For days after my feelings were worsening. I found myself breaking down any chance I was alone. Every time I saw myself the lines were deeper and my eyes were darker. As I slept every night I grasped my left forearm, as if it would give me the strength to go on the next day. After blundering through my lessons for a week, I finally came to the conclusion that I was fine with the girl knowing as long as I didn't hear a whisper. Otherwise, I would have her and her quack of a father.

_Please leave a short review, and thank you so much for reading! _

_I am not quite sure if I will make this a Luna/Draco fic but I'll see where this takes me. Feel free to leave me suggestions! _

_FOLLOW THE TUMBLR_

_drac0-m_


	3. CHAPTER THREE

_THE BOY WHO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE_

_CHAPTER THREE_

Walking down the corridor leading inside from the courtyard, I darted for the Great Hall. I slammed my Potions book down on the grand table and balled my fists in rage. I slid into my seat and sat in silence, just trying to register what had happened.

_"Draco, you mustn't meddle in this matter, for it is the wish of the Dark Lord..." Snape lingered on every inch of the words, glaring down at me, "Leave your prejudices behind you." He turned, his black cloak whipping around his ankles in the silent dark of his office. "But-... but she's one of his. Potter's" I spat, "She co-could ruin me." I was panicking, not knowing wether or not to trust Snape. I had been on my own and with my own judgment for so long now, this felt foreign. He eyed me sharply before leading me out back into the hallways of the school._

I sat still and silent at my spot, daydreaming of my worries. I still did not know why we were using Luna, and for what? _How could that sorry Snape leave me out. This was MY moment._ I was determined to find out what the girl was up too. To the best of my knowledge she had no particular powers, at least none matching mine. My occulmency was becoming nearly impeccable and I could conjure nearly any spell nonverbally. "Draco! Hey look! Isn't that that foul girl who got herself hexed?" Pansy was talking about Katie Bell, who had finally emerged from the hospital wing after a very long absence. So many thoughts raced to my mind, so many I did not know how to process. I stood up in complete shock and fear, sizzling down my spine and raising the hair on the back of my neck. _What if she remembers... _I took a few steps backwards and slipped away. I quickly dashed through the crowds, clamouring to reach her presence. I managed to escape into a lone hall, accompanied by an empty bathroom.

My palms were sweaty and my hands were trembling uncontrollably. This was all too much, I skinned my vest and tie from my body and tossed them both. I felt sick, darkly ill and faint. I stumbled over a sink, pushed my sleeves back and doused my face with chilly water. I grasped the edges of the basin and looked up into a disgusting mirror only to see someone who I now saw as equally disgusting. I immediately averted my eyes and my expression strained. I had no thoughts but fear and its' cold hands wrung my very soul and squeezed the last tears they could. I sobbed, mourning myself.

"I know what you did, Malfoy." I swung my boy around, going rigid. "You hexed her, didn't you?!" Potter announced. I did not hesitate, my hand shot down to my wand, throwing curses at him. _YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT. _I dodged all his shots, we were both escalating to a very violent duel. I slid around the stall, shooting him from underneath. Water was spewing everywhere in the already flooded bathroom due to the fixtures breaking from rebounded spells. _YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME. "CRUCI-" _Seething, fiery pain crossed me all at once. Magic sliced open my flesh, deep and unforgiving. I was absolutely reduced to my knees and after letting out half a breath, i collapsed. I let the pain swallow me, its endearing effects whispering in my ears and gently shutting my eyes, devoid of light. My brain started to disintegrate and I slipped into darkness.

"_Vulnera Sanentur" _I was feeling as if my body were stuffed with needles. Every breath I took opened and closed the wounds. I vaguely realized a figure was kneeling above me. Slowly, my mind materialized once more. "_Vulnera Sanentur" _I felt a great ease in the pressure of the gashes now. My mind was still foggy, recalculating and recalibrating my sight and memory. My eyes shot open with one thought. _Potter._ What had happened? My mind quickly recovered the information as i remembered the battle. "_Vulnera Sanentur" _I realised the voice was of Professor Snape's'. My eyes slowly fluttered open, letting the light from the dreary windows in. "Draco, it is near your time." He muttered. A dark realisation washed over me as I very carefully regained control of my body and sat up to look at Snape. "I'm ready" I spoke, not believing myself. "Not in this state. Besides, it wont be until tomorrow's nightfall." Snape looked over my wounds once more, reaching in his cloak. He withdrew a small bottle of dittany. Sitting it next to my hand on the stone floor, it clinked and resonated throughout the bathroom. He said nothing more to me and made his retreat.

_"Lumos"_ I whispered, under my thick grey blankets of my bed. I scanned my stomach and examined the very faint scars. The ranged from my arms to legs as well. I wanted nothing more but to repay him for this., but the time was not now. I knew there was something else to focus on. My mind began to drift into a place in between consciousness and rest. The small sun fell into darkness as soon as it rose again and before i knew it I could hear the shuffling of students preparing for classes. I acknowledged this, but refused my day. I fell asleep near dawn, resting away my wounds and hoping to awake reborn. As always, I clutched my Mark, seemingly absorbing is ambitious strength.

_Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review, it really makes me smile! _

_FOLLOW THE OFFICIAL TUMBLR _

_drac0-m_


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

_THE BOY WHO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE_

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_"Draco... NOW! Do it!" Bellatrix's screeching voice rattled all around the stone walls. I knew what was to come now. I still had him at wandpoint, trembling and begging for forgiveness with my eyes. I was looking into the soul of Professor Dumbledore. I heard him hurry up the winding stairs and his great cloak billowed past me in a shroud of night. He took my place on the tower, unbeknownst to anyone but us and Bellatrix, and relinquished me. "Severus," Dumbledore plead, "Please.."_

My body shocked me as I was shaken wide awake by a heavy convulsion. I gasped heavily, eyes shooting around the room like darts. I sat up and threw the heavy blanket off of me, trying to collect myself. I wiped my sweaty palms over my striped pajama bottoms and reached for my wand on the bedside table. "_Lumos_" I turned, my feet reaching the dark wooden floors of my bedroom as I stood up. I made my way across the room to my bathroom and examined my features in the large silver mirror. I vainly sorted out a few small spots with a simple disillusionment charm and decided to run a bath. I filled the large tub with very hot water, perfect for soaking, and lit the small chandeliers' candlesticks with a flick of my wand. I eased my way into the steaming water and began to ponder not only what had happened the night before, but what lay ahead.

At this point, my duty was to gather information from students at Hogwarts. Any traces of Harry Potter or the other two I were to report back. School had not yet begun again so I thought of this time as a small vacation. I wondered if I was to return as a student. I felt that I absolutely couldn't, especially since all last summer I assisted in many dark missions for the Death Eaters. My mother and I had little to offer in our most uncertain time, since Father was away in Azkaban. What we did offer though, was a safe house of sorts. Our home since then had been a busy place for snatchers to bring anyone who so much as whispered a word of defiance. Now that Dumbledore was gone and soon Minister Scrimgeour, it was about to get much more populous.

/

In our grand dining room, we sat in deafening silence. The cackling fireplace was just behind me, yet the air felt so still and cold. Father and Mother were beside me, and we had opened our home to the Dark Lord. Desperate to repay him for his failure, my father was. All at once, our eyes shot upwards with striking intensity. Lord Voldemort had uncovered a figure, _no_, a teacher that was invisible just meters above our long mahogany table. You could hear the woman gasp as she was revealed, but she was paralyzed. I locked my gaze through the scene in front of my eyes and focused on something intangible. I forced my face not to grimace at the horror, but stay cold. I did not dare show emotion in front of Him or Father, although this was not going well. I could not help but feel horrible for this poor teacher for I _had_ her classes once. Footsteps clicking on the marble slashed through the silence like shattering ice. _"Severus," _He breathed, unearthly, "I was beginning to worry you had lost your way." An extraordinary amount of chills charged through my bones and over my fair skin. "Come, we've saved you a seat."

Draped in darkness, Snape glided over to his chair where he sat down. The Death Eaters all began to discuss when Harry Potter would be moved from Little Whinging. "These are all false trails, my Lord." Snape's voice boomed over the other mutters. I couldn't help but glance between the figure that lay above and my former professor's eyes. His stare remained slate as he focused on relaying his intel to Voldemort. After a conclusion had been reached, our Lord flew up out of his chair and the wind from his cloak sent even more shivers down my spine. "Unfortunately," I twitched my neck ever so slightly in his direction, "My want can only wound, but not fatally harm Mr. Potter." He was slinking around the table, nearing me. He slowly reached his arm out and grazed the back of my chair while slowly floating behind me. I could have dropped dead at any sudden movement at this point. "Who would like... the honor," He reached his hand around my fathers chair. "Lucius?" I stared straight down, careful not to flinch. I could feel my mother's worried gaze pass through me, looking at my father stutter and cower before the Dark Lord. He sensed his fear. "Your wand, Lucius..." Father slowly and intricately removed his wand from his elm staff. He sacrificed his wand for Lord Voldemort and slightly bowed before him. "Ahh... do i sense elm?" The Lord examined it intently. "Yes... yes my lo-" Father barely whispered, words trembling far worse than his hands. Voldemort snapped the end of the wand where there was a pewter handle and peered within. "Dragon heartstring." He was satisfied.

Few, slow weeks inched by. I felt as if each day got worse than the last. I was regularly visiting Hogwarts, walking the grounds. I made a few appearances but nothing particularly eventful had happened. I began taking up studying and practicing with Snape, as he was acting as Headmaster. As often as I visited the school, mostly after hours, we practiced very advanced Occulmency and Dark spells. One spell that I had nearly mastered producing exceptionally was the Cruciatus Curse. For me, it had been particularly difficult to conjure. At some times, I felt so emotionally absent, it was quite hard to really _want_ that pain. After I was sufficient, I did preform this curse profoundly on two people under the Dark Lords wishes. Dolohov and Rowle. Apparently they spotted Potter in London, but they beat them out. It dosen't surprise me though, they are two gits.

/

On a cold Autumn day, I returned from the school, accompanied by Snape. "Bellatrix," He called her over. She eyed him, arching her brow. "Call the snatchers." She lifted her wand and a cloud of black smoke came barreling out, she cackled as the smoke grew thicker, snaking its way out the door. Moments later, Greyback and several others appeared in the foyer. The all tilted thier heads down slightly, except for Greyback, who spoke to Bellatrix. "How can we be of service..." He growled. She looked at them all incredulously, crinkling her nose at thier dirty presence. I glanced over at the trembling pawns. Some were dripping wet, some were muddy. "I am to record the number of Undesirables that have been captured..." Snape spoke to Greyback. They then began to speak about the muggles and blood-traitors they had apprehended. "You are to store them here..." Snape's dark eyes glanced over at me as if he were telling me this while addressing the snatchers. They nodded and immediately disapprated. "Draco, go prepare the dungeon. Do not allow its guard to be penetrated." Snape quickly walked towards Bellatrix and began discussing something in a heavy whisper. I turned and left the room, heading for the western wing of the manor. I meandered across the ballroom and to the stairs leading to the prison below. "_Alohomora._" I pushed the heavy wrought iron gate open and megan muttering enchantments in every corner of the room. Once i made my way all the way around i put a spell on the gate to only allow it to be opened from the outside.

Only a few days passed until there was action once again within the manor. Lord Voldemort had located Garrick Olivander, the famed wandmaker. I had to lead him down the stairs to the prison below and lock him away. Being around so much evil in my own home was beginning to fill me with it. I no longer knew if it was me that was becoming horrible or if I were just playing along. I sat and reflected most nights in the garden, where it was seemingly untouched by the darkness. I thought of the innocence that my life once was, coming home for Holiday, playing quiddich. I no longer had that and It greatly saddened me. Before I knew it, Christmas had arrived. The snow was thick and pure and the air was harsh in the wind. I couldn't exactly celebrate, but my family had the House Elves prepare a small fast for the three of us. That was the first time in what felt like ages I had some sort of domestic, simple ritual.

"Draco," My mother cooed over the candlelit table. "I just want to say-" Her voice cracked with sadness, she was fighting tears, "Thank you. For all that you have gone through for your family." My father not being the emotional type, surprised me by squeezing me on the shoulder. He still looked down at his dinner plate, though, still not able to meet my gaze. I had no words, all I did was weakly smile at Mother. She looked so beautiful with her red lips painted perfectly. We finished our meal in silence, except for the piano that had been enchanted to play itself tonight. For once, my house finally felt like home. Things were far from perfect but in that moment, I was genuinely thankful to have both of my parents with me. I relived that night in my dreams, begging for solace among this war.

/

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_Please leave a review or follow the story! I promise I will not let this one go, I should have it finished in the next couple of weeks. For those who have any suggestions feel free to PM me and don't forget to follow the TUMBLR!_

_FOLLOW THE TUMBLR_

_drac0-m_


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

_THE BOY WHO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_/_

__There I was, grazing over my wardrobe filled with fine suits and expertly tailored cloaks. I reached out a stroked the sleeve of a silk pajama top before slipping it carelessly off the wooden hanger and over my shoulders. I buttoned it up about halfway and reluctantly slipped into bed. My smooth pajamas slid effortlessly into the fluff that were my silk sheets and blanket. The feeling was divine. I glanced over at a rucksack tossed a few feet over from my bed frame. It was a rather old thing, for me anyway. It had a few things spilling over the top of it, such as a bottle of Dittany, a leather bound book and a frayed quill. My eyes hung over the image as they slowly drifted shut, silently.

I was abruptly awakened by a huge boom followed by hurried voices. It took me a second to realise I had fallen asleep. "NO, stop it! Not he-" I heard a frantic voice screech all the way through the corridor. It seemed to be coming from the ballroom downstairs. "I will have my way regardless of what you scum, blood traitors say. _CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix's voice scorched my ears, followed by a blood-curdling scream by the other person. I violently jolted up, yanked my wand from my pillowcase and summoned my dressing robe. I stepped hesitantly into the hall beyond my door to listen further. The screaming came to a halt. "Now, Wormtail, if you will." Bellatrix commanded control of the situation, whatever it was. I couldn't help but feel anxious now, I had no idea we would be bringing any Undesirables in tonight. This must have been them. "'Mione!" The second voice croaked again, but this time from a greater distance. He continued to yell until he could no longer be heard. All I could hear now were the vicious clicking heels of Bellatrix pacing. "Filthy little girl." She spat, "Thinking you could hide him away? Away from the Dark Lord?" She ceased to pace the floor. I heard a small whimper. I still wondered who was being held prisoner. I pressed on down the hallway and before I knew it, I was at the staircase. Closer than before, I watched around the corner. I could see a girl shaking on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. _Is that-_

"_CRUCIO!" _Bella's voice boomed and crashed all around the high ceilinged room, as if it were knocking everything down off the walls, her voice was succeeded by a deafening scream. I saw the figure on the marble floor writhe onto her back, limbs outstretched in agony. "_Tell me! Tell me where he is hiding and I may consider sparing you!_"Bellatrix hovered over her body, holding her wand to the girl, controlling the spell. All she could do was moan unintelligibly until Bellatrix lowered her wand and stopped the torture. For some reason I felt like this was something I wasn't supposed to be watching. I took a small step down the staircase as silently as I could. I had to get a good look at that girl's face to make sure it wasn't who I thought it was. "You were with Potter on the morning of January 4th, at 9:15 AM, you were spotted by one of my snatchers!" She hissed, crouching further over the girl now. It was her. I could see her face now. "Now, Wormtail." Bellatrix beckoned the pathetic man over. She outstretched her talon-like fingers to him and he bowed, giving her a minuscule bottle of potion. She unstopped the vial and knelt over her and poured it into her mouth. She chocked and coughed for a minute until her gaze became slate. They locked stares for a moment that lingered on in my head for a moment. Hermione Granger was about to reveal the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

I stopped breathing for a moment, waiting for her to spill it. For Potters' reign to finally be over. I always knew he could never defeat the Dark Lord, even if I wasn't His biggest sympathizer. "Where is Potter?" Bellatrix leaned in to her, closer still. "Muriel Weasley's seaside cottage." her voice threw out. "With?" Bella whispered maniacally. "Olivander." Hermione stated, and quivered. Immediately Bellatrix shot upright, shot Wormtail a dark and stern look I couldn't hardly see, and disapparated. I was floored. It was over, all so easy. The mudblood Potter cherished was his unfortunate end. I decided to come out of hiding, so I nonchalantly walked down the stairs into the great room below. Peter Pettigrew greeted my gaze with a deep bow. He was standing over the mudblood girl with a evil grin on his face, as if he actually did something great. I walked across the room, ignoring present company, and meandered through to the other wing of the house. I walked into the small tea room favored by my mother and searched for her. I darted in the room, "Mother?" I called, it was dark except for the candlelight. I saw a glimmer on the other side of the sofa as she turned around, her pale face now contrasting the dark room. She mouthed something under her breath and looked away. I went to her, having a dark feeling as I approached her. When I got closer, I realised she had been crying. I stopped and sat beside her. "What's happened?" She let out a long sigh and her gaze grew even more distant. She reached a cold hand for mine, still holding her stare.

"Your Father is dead."

/

/

/

I was laying down, extremely cozy and warm. I did not remember a time when I was this incredibly comfortable. This was pure Heaven. There was not one place on my body that needed attention and my mind was enjoying this vacancy. Before I could understand, my mind shook a bit inside my head. Why did I feel vacant? All of a sudden, ten thoughts rushed into my head all at once and my mind shut down again as I drifted back off into oblivion.

Days, minutes, or years later, I saw vague lights roam before my closed eyelids. I could sense the presence of somebody else, but for some reason this didn't bother me like it normally would. I could feel some kind of vibration coming through my ears as well. I could not decide if this was real or music. It was lovely though. It's rhythmic tune set the perfect tone for me to fall backward out of consciousness.

This time when my mind stirred, I felt a bit more aware. My eyes raced under my eyelids. I slightly panicked, wondering if I had died. i remembered that I had been immobile, blinded and deafened for what felt like ages. I quickly told my brain to send impulses down to my toes. They responded and my mind became more at ease. I still tried to process what this fogginess was.I realized I was Draco, still. I ran over some facts about myself in my head to make sure I hadn't gone mad. _Draco. Grey eyes. Blond hair. Slytherin. Death eater- _I felt my face grimace subconsciously at this- _Mother is Narcissa Malfoy, and Father is Lucius Malfoy. _It all stopped there. All the thoughts ran away from me and I came to one vivid story in my mind. My father was dead and Mother had told me. I demanded my eyes to open and my feet to carry me off this bed, but the most movement I could muster was a twitching of my fingers and toes. I succumbed to failure. For a moment, I considered trying to drift back off into the foggy sleep to forget, but then I decided that was no way. I had to make sure this wasn't all a mistake. I tried to call for someone but all that came out was an awkward grunt. I heard shuffling nearby and before I could protest, I was having a spell cast right through my skull. I could feel someone floating over me and all of a sudden, the fogginess that shrouded my mind was gone. I blinked my eyes a billion times before trying to regain control of anything else.

"Oh..." I heard my mother's soft voice draw nearer, "Draco..." I felt her lips press against my forehead. My eyebrows twisted at this. Everything was incredibly out of focus. I tried to crane my neck to observe my surroundings, but to no avail. i simply collapsed under my own weight and fell right back into the pillow. I felt pathetic for a moment, before someone was shifting my pillows and allowing me to sit slightly upright. I recognized the second witch in the room, she was unkept brown hair and fair skin. She was also wearing a Healer's coat. I suddenly understood the repercussions of my being near this vile person! This was Granger standing next to me, so I cringed back and grasped for my wand, deliriously. i tried to speak to get her away from me, but nothing came out. _What is SHE doing here next to MOTHER? _I felt as if there had been a fire lit beneath me, I felt protective over Mother. "_Draco!"_ Mother's voice soothed me back into my resting position where my eyes drifed shut once again. "She is the help now. She has been healing you for several days now. Do not fret." My mind wandered back to that late night I had spend eavesdropping. Was Granger being spared into working for us?

I heard her clear her throat, my eyes fluttered open and i turned them to look at Grangers face. She was so worn looking, ragged almost. Her eyes had darkness to them now, not like she had at school, at least not from what I can remember. "I am sorry I startled you." She had this look on her face of utter horror. I heard a third person enter the room, and this time it was Wormtail. Mother gave him a sharp look of warning, probably to tell him not to try anything funny. He raised his short wand to her neck and Hermione cringed. I saw her scrunch her eyes tight and she inhaled sharply, but not moving a muscle. "What do you address him as, Mudblood?" Wormtail prodded his wand at her throat. I felt a tinge of guilt for her, but i did not let it show. I could see Mother take her eyes away from the scene. "Master Malfoy, sir." She managed to mumble. Wormtail reluctantly lowered his wand. I did not dare look at her. I now understood the dynamic. Although I _loathed_ this girl, I did not confront the situation with any emotion. I had to deal with something else first. As I felt I had regained my strength, I muttered, "Begone. All of you" to Wormtail and Granger. I faced Mother. Her features were drawn like they never had been. Once I heard the door click, I raised my chin a bit to meet her features. A single tear rolled down her white skin.

She came and sat down on the edge of my bed, taking my warm hand in hers. She looked at me deeply. I knew Father was gone, and I had a feeling I knew why. "Draco, you mustn't try to involve yourself now. It is not the time... " She sighed before continuing. "Potter killed your father." Her eyes dropped but her hands grew tighter on mine as I resisted. I tried to fight her grasp and I attempted to wrestle myself out of bed. "HE DID THIS TO ME." I screamed over her pleas for me to calm down, "HE WILL _PAY"_ I collapsed onto my mother in a fit. I wanted to run, run into the other room and out the door and straight to Potter so I could kill him. I never felt so inhuman as I wept but inside I was boiling. I never thought I would feel like this but I knew why the Dark Lord did. This very alien emotion was consuming. I clutched the back of my mother's blouse and she supported me. My whole being ached for pain to be inflicted, solitude and closure all at the same time. I withdrew from her grasp and composed myself in an instant. I rose shakily from the bed, realisng I was in pajamas. I took my wand from the bedside table and turned to her, "Im going to get him right now. Tell Him to be ready." I felt more contempt than anytime I had ever called anyone a mudblood, more than when I humiliated Potter. More than ever, I could related to Lord Voldemort's malice.

/


	6. CHAPTER SIX

a/n: hi there :) thank you so much for reading so far, if you like the story please leave a review! xx

THE BOY WHO DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE

CHAPTER SIX

/

Bellatrix had arranged a group of powerful wizards to apparate the night she captured Weasley and Granger to the cottage where Potter was being stored. Upon my awakening, I was informed that he was not there, but they had left the place in ruins. I had been knocked out for three days. Mother told me it was partially shock, partially the fact that when I blacked out, I hit my skull on the marble floor rather hard. Whoops.

The fact that mudblood Granger had been tending too me didn't escape my mind either, I let it rot and stagnate untill It moulded and unsettled me. I felt such contempt for her, but nothing paled to the white-hot hate I felt for Potter. He had tarnished my family, put a permanent damper on my life and light. I wanted nothing more than to harm him, and when I was told to stay put, my heart literally shattered.

I tried to wrestle out of her tight hug and raise myself above the comfort of my bed. "Draco! You mustn't intervene! We will all be killed!" Mother's voice lost all the love. She grew tired of trying to restrain me and her hands fell, in weak sympathy. I glared at her, noting that she had been crying this whole time. A hole suddenly tore through my chest and i felt another pain unrelated to the hatred and vengeance fueled rage. I felt sorrowful, which was somthing I never had reason to feel in this way. My whole life was simple and easy, up until now. Mother was crying and I did not revel in that. I exhaled deeply and gathered my thoughts and composed myself once again.

"I- I, " I began, trying to sound sincere. "I haven't thought about how that would affect us." I said to her coldly, with my jaw tense. She blinked a few times before finally meeting my stare. She stood up, still shorter than me, and took my hand.

/

The next morning, I woke rather early. Perhaps today would be a day I could sit in father's study. It had been nearing a month since his death and I'd taken a liking to sitting where his likeness would be smiling out of an ornate frame. He'd like it if I didn't sulk and wallow. I thought to myself every moment of weakness. Mother had been taking it horribly, and keeping her spirits up and comforting her was making me feel alot stronger than I previously had thought I was. I shuffled myself out of bed and flicked my wardrobe open. Pondering, I absent-mindedly withdrew a generic black outfit and dressed.

Parting the door open I stepped into the dark hallway. As I was nearing the end of the coridor, I heard a hushed conversation. Instantly intrigued, I decided I would eavesdrop again. For good measure, I flicked my wand and blew out the candlelit sconces. I silently creeped toward the cracked door way that was what I knew to be the spare bedroom down the hall.

I heard a faint whimper and some sniffling. "Thank you so much ma'am. You've no idea-" her voice was hushed. "I will so my best to protect you, though I cannot promise. As long as you arehere you are safe." Mother spoke sternly, but in a very comforting way. I drew nearer to listen more, "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you." Hermione breathed. She must've been crying for a while. I heard some indistinct movements and footsteps and that was my signal to run away from the scene.

I went down to the kitchen and spun around trying to look casual as Mother walked in behind me. She could instantly see the awkward, strained look on my face. I broke eye contact and tried to walk away before she spoke. "I let her stay." I froze, "_You what_?" It was as I had inferred from the conversation just minutes ago. Deep concern and anger boiled inside me. She was an enemy. This would get us killed for sure, if nothing else. Mother pressed her lips together in a straight line, "She is a victim of war Draco," Her eyes looked fierce and adamant. "If you cannot accept that, then-" She could say no more. Although i respected her concern, I would not allow it. "She is a mudblood, not something you can keep as a pet, Mother." I uttered with contempt. I balled my fists up and retreated to Father's study, where I silently paced for hours.


End file.
